


Shhh

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles secret obsession... and he plans to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh

Stiles licked his lips as he sat down his cup. He went to his window, stuck his head out, and looked around for any creeper werewolf types. Not seeing any he closed his window, shades, _and_ curtains. He thought about hanging up a blanket too, but thought that might be overkill.

He turned on his laptop and settled down in front of it. He had already secured downstairs and had warned the pack off.

He didn't need them to found out about his secret obsession. He pulled up Netflix and quickly found it. "Ah, Rainbow Dash. My beautiful pony heroine."

~Fin~


End file.
